The political control of the German Länder's Landtag in 2018
Overview The political control of the German Länder's Landtag in 2018. There are 16 Länder federated as the Federal Republic of Germany. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) . Baden-Württemberg (Baden-Württemberg) . Niedersachsen (Lower Saxony) Government (105) # SPD (55) #CDU (50) Opposition (32) # The Greens (12) #FDP (11) # AfD (9) President of the Landtag: Gabriele Andretta, (SPD). Schleswig-Holstein (Schleswig-Holstein ) Government (44) #CDU (25) #The Greens (10) #FDP (9) Opposition (29) # SPD (21) # AfD (5) # SSW (3) President of the Landtag: Klaus Schlie, CDU. *''Note:'' Elections are conducted using a proportional representation system, with a minimum of 5% vote share to receive any seats. This is not the case for the South Schleswig Voter Federation, representing the Danish and Frisian minorities in Schleswig-Holstein and thus being exempt from the 5% rule. Freie und Hansestadt Hamburg (Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg) Government (72) # SPD (58) # The Greens (14) Opposition Parties (49) #CDU (20) # The Left (10) # FDP (9) # AfD (8) # Independent (2) President of the Hamburg Parliament: Carola Veit, SPD. Land Hessen (State of Hesse) Government (40) #CDU (40) Opposition parties #The Greens (29) #SPD (29) #AfD (19) #FDP (11) #The Left (9) President of the Landtag: Norbert Kartmann, CDU. Brandenburg (Brandenburg) Government (47) # SPD (30) # The Left (17) Opposition Parties (41) # CDU (21) # AfD (10) # The Greens (6) # Free Voters (3) # Independent (1) President of the Landtag: Britta Stark, SPD. Berlin (Berlin) The Government (92) '' #SPD (38) #The Greens (27) #The Left (27) ''Opposition Parties (68) #CDU (31) #AfD (25) #FDP (12) President of the Landtag: Ralf Wieland, SPD. *''Note:'' The Abgeordnetenhaus was established by the new constitution of West Berlinin 1951. It replaced the former city legislature called Stadtverordnetenversammlung (city deputies assembly), established by the Prussian Reforms in 1808 and re-established by Allied-initiated state elections of 1946. : Between 1951 and 1990 the Abgeordnetenhaus was a parliament of restricted autonomy, since the Allied Control Council required that all its legislation and its elections, such as those of mayors and the senators (then still elected and not yet appointed by the mayor), be subject to Western Allied confirmation or rejection. After reunification the Abgeordnetenhaus continued to be the parliament of united Berlin. Freie Hansestadt Bremen (Free Hanseatic City of Bremen) Government (44) #SPD (30) #The Greens (14) Opposition Parties (39) # CDU (20) # The Left (8) #FDP (6) # LKR (3) #AfD (1) #BIW (1) President of the Bürgerschaft: Christian Weber, SPD. *''Note:'' The state consists of the city of Bremen as well as the small exclave of Bremerhaven in Northern Germany, surrounded by the larger state of Lower Saxony. : Bremerhaven (German pronunciation: ˌbʁeːmɐˈhaːfn̩, literally "Bremen's harbour", Low German: Bremerhoben) is a city at the seaport of the Free Hanseatic City of Bremen, a state of the Federal Republic of Germany. : The state of Bremen consists of two separated enclaves. These enclaves contain Bremen, officially the 'City' (Stadtgemeinde Bremen) which is the state capital and located in both enclaves, and the city of Bremerhaven (Stadt Bremerhaven). Both are located on the River Weser; Bremerhaven is further downstream than the main parts of Bremen and serves as a North Sea harbour (the name Bremerhaven means "Bremen's harbour"). Both enclaves are completely surrounded by the neighbouring State of Lower Saxony (Niedersachsen). The two cities are the only administrative subdivisions the state has. : It forms an enclave in the state of Lower Saxony and is located at the mouth of the River Weser on its eastern bank, opposite the town of Nordenham. Though a relatively new city, it has a long history as a trade port and today is one of the most important German ports, playing a role in Germany's trade. : The town was founded in 1827, but settlements, such as Lehe, were in the vicinity as early as the 12th century, and Geestendorf, which was "mentioned in documents of the ninth century". Also see #Germany #The political control of London boroughs in 2018 Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bremerhaven #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bremen_(state) #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landtag_of_Lower_Saxony #https://www.landtag-niedersachsen.de/startseite/ #https://www.parlament-berlin.de/de/Startseite #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abgeordnetenhaus_of_Berlin #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landtag_of_Schleswig-Holstein #http://www.landtag.ltsh.de/ #https://www.hamburgische-buergerschaft.de/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamburg_Parliament #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hesse #https://www.hamburgische-buergerschaft.de/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamburg_Parliament #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landtag_of_Hesse #https://hessischer-landtag.de/ #https://www.hessen.de/ # Category:Germany Category:BDR Category:Federal Republic of Germany Category:FRG Category:Governance Category:Government Category:Regions Category:Devolution